The phrase “persistence of vision” (POV) refers to an optical illusion that is generated when multiple discrete images (or displays) blend into a single image in the human mind. POV has been used for many years. For example, POV underlies the perception of motion in cinema and animated films. It is known in the art that a two-dimensional POV display may be produced by rapidly moving a single row of light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), along a linear or circular path. Similarly, a three-dimensional POV display may be produced using a two-dimensional grid of LEDs that is rotated through a defined volume.
As described further below, the assemblies and methods of the present invention utilize POV in combination with aerial vehicles to produce graphic displays, convey messages, and provide a unique method of advertising and communicating to a group of observers. In addition, as described further below, the assemblies and methods of the present invention may be used to produce custom three-dimensional structures, which may also utilize POV to produce graphic displays and for other applications described herein.